Azure Glass
by Vayne358
Summary: Platinum X Ragna. When Jubei sends Luna and Sena to find Ragna, Trinity has a special plan for him.
1. Chapter 1

Azure Glass

Chapter One: Fear

Platinum the Trinity. A jumble of souls in a single form. A brash girl called Luna, a calm, kind boy called Sena, and Trinity Glassfield, one of the six heroes. Trinity's soul slept deep within the Nox Nyctores she had used during the Dark War. However, there was a deep worry in her soul. After some time, a time that was fast approaching, Trinity's soul would return to her true form. However, if it is allowed to run its course, Luna and Sena will be utterly destroyed. Trinity, being the kind soul she was, wanted to avoid this. However, there was only one possible way. Currently, Luna was with Jubei, who was instructing them to learn to use their power. Luna had a great attachment to Jubei, almost too much. Trinity was attempting to take control of the body to discuss this with Jubei, and she was close to succeeding.

"Ugh, man I feel awful." Luna groaned, holding her head.

"My head feels like it's clouding over. So...tired..." Sena yawned, then Platinum collapsed, Jubei swiftly catching her.

"Platinum, you alright?!" Jubei shook her gently, concerned he was working her to hard. Platinum placed a hand on Jubei's chest.

"It's alright Jubei, it's me." Trinity replied, standing up.

"Trinity? Don't see you very often, you have something to say?"

"The time is soon to dawn, and I must tell you something." Jubei sat down on a large log, listening, "I do not wish to see these children destroyed, and I know of a way for them to be put to rest, and I to return to my normal form. However, I need you to point them in the right direction."

"Sure thing Trinity, I don't want to see these two die anymore than you do. What do I gotta tell em?"

"I must find Ragna. Only his Grimoire can save these two." Jubei nodded, although he had no clue what Trinity was planning, "Thank you Jubei, my time is up now, farewell." Trinity laid down on the floor, and returned deep inside the Nox. Luna groaned, and jolted upright.

"Crap! Did Luna pass out or something?!" She shook her head rapidly, then glanced at Jubei, "Mister Jubei? Are you sleeping?"

"Nope, thinking." Jubei stood up, and Platinum did as well, "Look you two, I got something for you to do."

"Not find that moron Bang again is it? Luna could hardly stand that guy." Luna complained, jumping to conclusions.

"Let's hear Mister Jubei out before we start assuming Luna." Sena said.

"I need you to go find Ragna."

"Why?!" Luna did not like Ragna at all, although Jubei wasn't sure why.

"Consider it a favor for me. I want you to find out how the kid is doing. Just talk to him, tell him I said hi and all that." Jubei felt bad for tricking them, but it had to be done. For the sake of their souls.

"Okay then fine. We'll find that blockhead for you." Luna groaned.

"Well, you better get a move on, no time to waste."

"Why do we have to hurry?" Luna didn't want to find him anytime soon. Jubei thought about this, and made a deal with them.

"Tell you what. You find Ragna fast enough, and I'll make that steak you two love so much." His lie stabbed at his heart, knowing he would never see them again.

"Alright let's go!" Luna started to run off, but Jubei stopped her.

"Hang on a second kid. How about giving an old man a hug before you run off." Almost instantly, as if it was something she always wanted, Luna leapt at Jubei, hugging him tightly. Jubei hugged them, a single tear running down his face, "Alright, get a move on you two. You know where to find me." Platinum ran off, heading towards Kagutsuchi, which was the last place she had recently seen Ragna. She waved as she ran, as did Jubei.

"Goodbye Luna. Goodbye Sena. You're both such great kids. I hope you return to this world soon." Jubei let loose a few more tears, greatly saddened by the coming loss. He turned, and disappeared into the thick woods.

Within a few hours, the sun was setting, and Platinum had finally reached the city. She wandered the streets of Orient Town, looking for Ragna, or anyone who knew him. Their search was interrupted by a tremendous growl.

"Ugh, Luna is so hungry." She whined.

"Me to, but we don't have any money." Sena looked around, trying to find anyone who might take pity on them. He then saw a familiar face amongst the crowd, "Hey, isn't that?"

"Hey! It's Boobzilla! I mean Litchi!" Luna started to run towards her. She had originally gotten into a fight with Litchi, misinterpreting the situation when she was having a private conversation with Jubei. Soon after, Luna was bawling, as she thought she made Jubei angry. Litchi then comforted her, and explained the situation. Luna then realized how much of a nice person she was, and respected her.

"Miss Litchi! Miss Litchi!" Luna shouted, then jumped at the elegant woman, tightly embracing her.

"Oh my!" Litchi had thought it was Taokaka, given how direct the approach was. However the mysterious attacker was clutching her waist, instead of her bosom. She looked down, and recognized the clinging figure, "Ah! If it isn't Luna and Sena, how nice to see you." Litchi pulled them off her, setting them on the floor.

"Hi Litchi! Mister Jubei sent us back on an errand!" Luna smiled.

"Oh, and what is it? Do you need help?"

"Well, we're looking for-" Sena was cut off but another loud grumble, and held their stomach, "Well, right now we're trying to find some food." Sena laughed softly.

"Could you buy us something to eat?" Luna asked.

"Of course I can. In fact, I was just on my way to eat something myself. Come, it's not far from here." Litchi pointed at a small building not too far away.

"Yay!" Luna jumped up and down.

They quickly found a table, and ordered some food. Litchi was amazed at how hungry Platinum was, as she swiftly devoured her meal. Litchi smiled, _The fire of youth burns bright as they say, _she thought. Once they were finished eating, Litchi again asked them what their errand was.

"Well, Mister Jubei asked us to find that blockhead Ragna." Luna said, her distaste for his obvious in her voice.

"Have you seen him recently Miss Litchi?" Sena asked, significantly calmer than his 'roommate'.

"Well, I myself have not seem him. However, I do believe Tao might have quite recently. She was talking about how she ran into 'Good Guy' a short while ago, and was going to follow him around for some odd reason. I think she's at the Kaka village right now, do you need any help finding it?"

"No thanks, Luna knows where it is!" Luna said confidently, and stood up, "Thanks for the food!"

"No problem Luna, you hurry up and finish your errand. I hope you find him quickly." Luna ran out the store, and began to retrace her steps to the Kaka village, as they had stumbled upon there before.

"Sena, do you remember where to go?" Luna asked, making it seem more like a test question than an inquiry.

"Umm, I think it was through that large sewer pipe over there." Sena pointed towards a large open pipe, which jutted out of the floor in a nearby back alley.

"I think so to, let's go!"

Hours passed, the dark sewer rancid and slimy. Platinum trudged on, Luna being determined to finish Jubei's request with speed.

"Ragna's so stupid, Luna can't believe Mister Jubei is interested in him." Luna then morphed the Nox Nyctores into a large plushy Jubei, and hugged it tightly as she skipped along, "Mister Jubei is mine and that blockhead better know it!" Sena was constantly creeped out by Luna's strange affection to Mister Jubei. Suddenly, he heard something.

"Luna, did you hear that?" Sena morphed the Nyctores back to its normal form.

"Yeah, do you think it's?"

"Probably. Let's get goin-Ah!"

A large pile of crap in front of them suddenly sprung to life. A pulsating mass of sticky, black and red goo hobbled towards them. A white mask was it's only other feature, with only three simple circular holes to make a face which gave off a sense of unease. This monster was once a man. A brilliant scientist who fell prey to the mystery of the boundary, and lost his body and mind. Arakune.

" u! Yo re ha irl! ny co rs, Nox Ny re . W o re? W t s pose? o, t ar . Hu gr , ry, f ed, d vo , ust fe . De ur! Devour! Kyihihihihi!" Arakune began to laugh maniacally, convulsing and shaking rapidly. Insects began to emerge from inside his slimy form, buzzing around. A long arm of bone came out of him.

"Luna! We have to run! He's way more aggressive than last time!" Sena yelled.

"You're right! Run away!" Luna turned and ran as fast as she could, turning through the maze like sewer. Arakune gave chase, still continuing to laugh insanely.

" vour! Co s me! F ed! Kyihihihihihi! I l our u w le! Le r w y! So any lors! Why?! st earn! st! Con u e ,con me! A sorb! Kyihihihihihih!" Arakune was picking up speed, and closing in on Luna and Sena. No signs of light came from any direction, they had no clue where they were. For the first time, Luna was scared.

"Nooooo! Luna doesn't want to die! Don't eat us!" Luna screamed, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. She screamed, certain Arakune had her, then realized that the arm holding her was obscured by a large strange jacket sleeve. They almost flew through the air, and they had discovered they ran straight out of the sewer and onto a strange grassy hill. Their savior set them down, and they looked by to see Taokaka standing between Arakune and them.

"Squiggly?! Not you again! What do you want neow!?" Tao hissed, already in a defensive stance, ready to protect her village. Arakune shifted strongly, his mask rotating as if he was tiling his head to one side in confusion.

"N t ou ag n! nt t eat! ive e gi l! Gir th many c ors." Arakune stopped then, and then began to giggle, "Kyihihihi! ou! Y u ell! Sme of Azure! AzureAzureAzure! ive e he zure! A re! Azure!" Arakune then hurled himself at Tao.

Tao swiftly jumped out of the way. As she landed on the floor, Arakune rushed at Platinum, who was still in a phase of defenselessness. Tao leaped at Arakune, delivering a strong blow to his mask, causing him to retreat in apparent pain. Arakune released a massive swarm of insects, and ordered them to attack. Tao had no choice but to take the blow, as she was directly in between both Arakune and Platinum. The insects dived into her clothes, stinging her everywhere. While she was nearly incapacitated, Arakune struck her with a large blow to her side, his sharp claws piercing her skin. the wound was not grave however, as Tao managed to jump out of the way slightly, her survival instincts in overdrive. It wasn't enough, as Arakune's relentless assault continued in a devastating punch to her stomach, knocking her to the floor. Tao hit the floor hard, dazed. She struggled to get up, but it seemed Arakune's insect swarm delivered some form of numbing poison, and she collapsed on the floor.

"Ugh. No, you got really strong Squiggly. I failed, meow. I'm so sorry...everyone, meow..." Tao passed out, and Arakune started to laugh.

"Kyihihihihi! ime eed! Ti e o ind Azure! ab rb mem ies! Azure! AzureAzureAzureAzure!" Arakune morphed into a massive mouth, and began to slide toward Taokaka's unconscious body.

"No! St-Stop!" Luna yelled, jumping in front of Tao's body. She wasn't going to let him eat her, not after she saved their lives. As Arakune began to laugh even louder, Luna's legs shook uncontrollably, on the verge of collapsing. If Tao couldn't beat him, with the protection of her whole village at stake, what chance did she, a child, have against him? Luna's legs finally gave out, and she fell to the floor. Arakune rushed towards them, mouth wide open, intending to devour them both in one bite. Luna and Sena tightly shut their eyes. Then, nothing happened. Luna opened one eye, and all she could see was a bright red coat.

"What the fuck are you doing idiot?! Get up!" Ragna yelled at Platinum, not turning away from Arakune. His large sword was pointed directly at his opponent, both hands tightly gripping it.

"Kyihihi! Azure! ine! Mi e! vor! De ur! Devour th Azure!"

"Fat chance slime ball!" Ragna charged forward, punching Arakune's mask as darkness covered his arm. Arakune reeled backwards, screaming in pain from the blow.

"Ragna be careful! He's super aggressive right now! Don't play it defensively like Tao did!" Sena yelled, giving Ragna more information on the current situation.

Arakune's mask cracked from the blow, and he screamed in agony. He charged at Ragna, simply intending to try and consume him. Ragna, not taking any chances, delivered a stunning blow, catching Arakune with an upward cut of his blade. Darkness seemed to form chains around Arakune, immobilizing him. The Bloodscythe unhinged, and turned into its namesake. A bright, long blade of red seithr emerged from the blade, channeled by Ragna's Azure Grimoire. Ragna relentlessly sliced, almost effortlessly, through Arakune's black gooey body. Then, his blade seemed to morph into his arm, and he was completely surrounded by darkness. His right arm turned into a large blade of shadows, sucking life force out of Arakune, boosting the power of the incoming blow. Ragna impaled Arakune, and the darkness around him exploded, knocking Arakune back into the sewer entrance, where he quickly disappeared from sight, injured but alive. Ragna sheathed his sword, and was panting heavily.

"You...two...okay there?" Ragna turned to look at Platinum and Tao, who was still out cold.

"Yes, we're fine." Luna said. She never thought Ragna, rude, disrespectful, cruel Ragna, would save someone's life. _Maybe, I was wrong about him. Maybe this is why Mister Jubei likes him._

"Oh! Tao!" Sena turned and shook Tao, who still did not wake up. Ragna walked over and picked her up.

"Come on! We gotta get Litchi to take a look at her!" Ragna started to run towards the Village, and Luna ran after him. Ragna ran to the Elder's home, and kicked the door in. The Elder jumped in surprise.

"Oh my! Taokaka! What happened to her?!" The Elder watched as Ragna set Tao down on the couch.

"Luna, tell the elder what happened. I'll get Litchi." Ragna said, then ran out the door.

"Oh my. Are you alright child? What happened? Come, sit down." The Elder sat down on the chair next to Tao, and Luna walked over.

"I... I was trying to get to the village because I needed to see Tao. But I got lost in the sewers. Arakune showed up and started to chase me, wanting to eat me. I was so scared, and was running around in the dark. Tao found me and almost died protecting me. Then Ragna showed up and beat him up!" Luna explained, still crying from her terrifying experience. The Elder wrapped an arm around her.

"Now now child, it's all over now. But might I ask why you were looking for Tao?"

"Mister Jubei asked us to find Ragna, and Litchi said Tao knew where she was." Sena said, then their hands flew to their mouth.

"Oh come now, I know the story behind you. Two spirits in one body. So, Jubei sent you did he? interesting."

Ragna and Litchi ran through the door, and Litchi immediately began to assess her wounds. Ragna stayed outside, as Litchi had to removed Tao's coat to treat her. As Litchi worked, Tao woke up.

"Meow?" Tao spoke weakly, and looked at Litchi, "Boobie Lady? Am I dead neow?" Tao groaned.

"No Tao, and don't you even think about that. Ragna managed to fend of Arakune and bring you back here. You got injected with a manner of paralyzing poison, so you couldn't move."

"Tao isn't dead? So you're the real Boobie Lady?" Tao suddenly fell back to sleep, this time snoring. Litchi sighed.

"She'll make a full recovery, but she'll need several days rest. Who will protect the village?" Everyone looked at Ragna.

"I guess I have to, Tao saved my life once, only fair i protect the village while she's getting better. Though I don't think he'll be back for a good long while after what I did to him. Broke his mask, and he seems to be really attached to that, so I think he's going to try and fix it."

"Thank you Ragna, we won't forget your kindness." The elder, happy that the village would still be safe. Ragna just walked out the door, not saying a word. Platinum ran outside after him.

"Ragna wait up!"

"What do you guys want?" Ragna was not in the mood to have to listen to Luna's insults.

"I think Luna has something she wants to say to you." Sena said, laughing.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you before Ragna. I just thought you were just flat out cruel, but I was wrong. Thank you for saving me from getting eaten." Luna looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Don't mention it. Besides, god knows what Jubei would do to me if he found out you got eating by a pathetic excuse of a creature." Ragna laughed.

"Ugh, the hell?" Luna groaned, holding her head.

"Hey, you alright? None of those bugs bit you did they?" Ragna kneeled down next to Platinum, who was visibly extremely uncomfortable.

"My head...ow..." Sena groaned. Then suddenly, they fell forward, landing in Ragna's arms. Ragna laid her down on her back, making sure she was still breathing normally. After a minute, Trinity awoke.

"Ragna." She spoke, her voice completely different then Sena's or Luna's. Ragna looked at her.

"So you're the third soul. What did you do to Luna and Sena?"

"Calm yourself. I am Trinity, and I have come to ask a favor of you." Trinity stood up, and stared into Ragna's eyes, "Soon, I will return to my natural form, the magic locking me inside the Nyctores finally wearing off. However, if it happens as such, Luna and Sena...will be no more. Their souls will be destroyed forever, no hope of ever being born again."

"Well what the hell can I about it?" Ragna had no clue about what Trinity was talking about, but he felt she was speaking the truth. Trinity placed her hand on his right arm, holding the Grimoire.

"The power of the Grimoire you hold can allow their souls to be released harmlessly, allowing them to be at peace and be born into this world again. I know what to do, but I require your consent. Please, for these children."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not so bad as to let innocent kids die. Let's do it. What do I do?"

Without warning, Trinity twirled her weapon in her hand, and struck the back of Ragna's neck. Ragna collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Trinity knelt down next to him.

"Thank you Ragna, I will take it from here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Renewed

Ragna felt dreadful. His arm throbbed in pain, and he was lying face down in the dirt. The grass brushed against his face, annoying him. Slowly, Ragna rolled over. He wondered where Platinum was, and why Trinity hit him so damn hard. Ragna, now fully awake, sat up. He heard something behind him, and turned expecting to see the tiny body of Platinum.

"There you are. Whoa!"

Ragna jumped up, surprised by the sight in front of him. Trinity had done what needed to be done, and was her true self again. Her hair was exactly the same, long and peachy. She was taller now, about half a head shorter than Ragna, and her clothes were significantly different. She was now wearing a long white dress, with a long sleeved shirt that completely covered her arms. Her eyes were soft and gentle, making Ragna relax.

"So, is this what you really look like Trinity? Wait, why are we on the outskirts of the city?!"

"Worry not Ragna. I have placed a temporary seal of magic around the sewer exits, preventing Arakune from escaping whilst Taokaka recovers. Yes, this is who I really am."

Once again, Ragna looked over her. Her clothes clung quite tightly to her slender frame, her curves were enticing. Ragna eventually placed hi gave upon her chest, staring in wonder at her plump breasts. _Holy fuck! She's freaking sexy!_ Ragna shook his head, erasing the thought, knowing he would have no chance of getting at Trinity. Trinity then smiled, and gracefully walked over to him. Without warning, she held his face, and pressed their lips together. Her eyes were closed, and as she wrapped her arms around Ragna's waist, pressed her large breasts against his chest. Ragna's eyes were wide with surprise, and he had no clue what was going on. However, he soon leapt at this opportunity, and held her softly. He closed his eyes, and began to return the kiss. Trinity finally pulled away.

"Umm...What?" Ragna simply stood there, dumbfounded.

"I've waited for a chance for us to be alone for so long Ragna the Bloodedge. I have a reward for you, as thanks for saving those children's lives, and to fulfill what I've wanted to do since I first met you all those years ago." Trinity whispered, only making Ragna even more confused.

"What?" Ragna had no idea what she was going on about. And years? Ragna had only met Platinum a few months ago, not even a single year. Did she hit her head or something?

"When you came to us during those dark times, you gave us all hope. I want this more than anything, to repay you for what you did for me, for saving Jubei, and giving us time."

It clicked then. _Wait, does she think I'm Bloodedge? From the Dark War?! That's stupid! Bloodedge died then, and I'm pretty sure I'm alive. Although if this is heaven, I don't care anymore. _Ragna was still confused, but knew for certain that Trinity thought he was Bloodedge. Why? Meanwhile, Trinity knew the truth. Ragna was the Bloodedge from the Dark War. Though some strange event, he was sent back in time to the Dark War, and aided the Heroes in their battle. When he was about to be killed by the Black Beast, he told Jubei his real name, Ragna the Bloodedge. Only Jubei and Trinity knew of this, as she was the only person Jubei told.

"Be silent Ragna, and sate your desire." Trinity pulled her shirt open, and her massive breasts bounce out of their bonds. Ragna's mouth fell open. _Oh my god their even bigger than I thought. Their each almost the size of her head! Is that even normal?!_ Trinity then held her arms above her head, and turned her body side to side, shaking her tits. Ragna finally gave up trying to find any reason in this situation, and then threw his jacket on the floor. If he was dead, it was the best moment of his pathetic life, or afterlife. Ragna grasped each of her breasts, rubbing them gently. He squeezed her nipples, drawing a few moans from her. _Fuck it! I'm going in!_ Ragna kneeled down, aiming to suck on her tits. Trinity then grasped his head, and crammed him between her tits, completely obscuring his face. Trinity began to massage his head with her breasts, squeezing them together and moving them up and down.

"Yes...be mine Ragna. Mine alone." Trinity moaned.

Ragna finally was allowed freedom from her bosom, and then roughly grasped them, sucking on her tit. Trinity held his head, and he sucked as hard as he could. His tongue played with her nipple inside his mouth, drawing out more moaning. She then pulled Ragna off him, and lifted her dress.

"Come, Ragna."

Trinity didn't even need to speak, as Ragna swiftly dropped down. Her soft cunt calling out to him. Ragna traced his fingers up her thigh, and then placed his hands on her ass, groping at her soft behind. Impatient, Trinity forced his mouth onto her cunt, wanting more, and wanting it fast. Ragna began to kiss her opening, sucking on her cunt. Her cunt tasted so sweet, and Ragna eagerly forced his tongue into her tight pussy.

"Oh yes Ragna! More!" As Ragna rapidly lapped inside her cunt, Trinity pulled her breast to her mouth, licking and sucking her tit. Ragna moved his hands over her thigh, feeling her soft skin. Trinity then bent backwards, moaning loudly. She forced Ragna to stay on her pussy, her legs shaking.

"I'm...I'm going to...don't...stop..." Trinity panted heavily, "Aaaah!"

Trinity climaxed, her cum rushing into Ragna's mouth. The taste amazing. After it had passed, Trinity tore off her clothes, and began to undo his shirt. More than willingly, Ragna swiftly removed his own clothes as well. Ragna was so turned on by Trinity's appearance, and vigor, his dick slightly larger than his normal erection. Trinity forced him to sit down on a nearby log, and got onto her knees.

"My my! You're huge Ragna! I think you deserve special treatment." Trinity gently grasped his balls, and kissed them before sticking them into her mouth. As she sucked on his balls, Ragna groaned, still in disbelief he was alive. Trinity came back up, licking her lips, "Delicious."

With that, her soft, moist tongue slowly traced a line from the base of his dick, slowly ascending to the tip of his large member. Once she licked the top, she gently sucked the side of his dick, licking him. Once he was wet with her saliva, she wrapped his dick in between her breasts. His cock proportional to her breasts, the top half rubbed against her face. She moved up and down, squeezing her tits together, effectively trapping him in an erotic cage. After several minutes, Trinity began to try to force his thick cock into her strangely tiny mouth. Ragna, completely lost in ecstasy, aided her by gently shoving her down, his tip cramming into her tight mouth. Then, Trinity pulled off.

"Force me Ragna, fuck my tight throat."

Ragna stood, and grasped her head, and forced her back onto his cock. He was quickly getting annoyed by her resistance. As Trinity licked at his dick, she groped her breast, and slid her fingers into her cunt. Forcefully, Ragna thrusted, filling Trinity's throat with his dick. Trinity's eyes widened with shock as she suddenly lost the ability to breathe. She gagged, protesting. Ragna wasn't going to stop halfway though, and forced the rest of his dick down her throat. Trinity moaned in protest as Ragna roughly rammed his dick in and out of her gullet. Just as Trinity's eyes began to roll back, Ragna pulled out, long strands of spit attacked to his dick, leading back to Trinity's mouth. Trinity stared at him, panting.

"Lie down Ragna." Trinity said, sitting up straight.

Ragna laid down on the floor, and Trinity crawled on top of him. She rested just on top of him, his throbbing dick rubbing against her vagina. They looked at each other, almost asking each other if they were ready. Ragna slid his hands onto her hips, telling her to start. With a deep breath, Trinity slowly forced him inside her cunt. She moaned in pleasure his cock spread her pussy wide, stretching her inside. Filled to the brim, she began to bounce up and down, gradually replacing the slight pain with extreme pleasure. Within a minute, Trinity was riding him wildly. Ragna groaned, Trinity's tight cunt almost suffocating his dick. He began to thrust as she fell down onto him, surprising her.

"Aaah! Yes!" Trinity moaned loudly. She leaned down, pressing herself against his chest, kissing him erotically. Ragna placed his hands on her ass, forcing her down faster and faster. As they moved, Ragna's time shortened, quicker now as her breasts rubbed against his chest. Any second now.

"Trinity, I'm...almost there!" Ragna groaned, reaching his peak.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Trinity moaned in his ear, then sat up straight again, riding him herself to make sure he stayed. Moving as fast as she could, Ragna's eyes began to force themselves shut, almost there. Ragna grabbed her waist, and forced her all the way down, forcing his whole cock into her tight cunt.

"Aaaaah!" They both moaned loudly, Ragna beginning to pump a hot load into her. Trinity was holding her face, her eyes closed and mouth open wide, as if she was in disbelief that she finally had done what she wanted to do. Finally, as it ended, Ragna almost instantly fell asleep. Trinity held his head on her lap, holding his face.

"I love you Ragna. You have no idea how much." Trinity gently kissed his forehead, and gently laid down next to him. Setting their clothes up like pillows, the newly founded couple drifted off into their dreams. Trinity had returned, and fulfilled a long awaited dream. Her mind wandered, thinking of Sena and Luna. Little did anyone know, that the two children would be reborn, as her own children. Ragna will be having a big surprise in the future. She laughed softly, then was silent. A hand on her womb, she could hardly wait for the time to come, to live happily with Ragna, Jubei could train Sena and Luna to protect themselves, and she would welcome her family home with open arms whenever they walked home.


End file.
